


Heat? What fuckin’ heat?!

by RiotKoga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKoga/pseuds/RiotKoga
Summary: Kaoru Koga, fuck in the music room cuz fuck you that’s why.





	Heat? What fuckin’ heat?!

It was after school hours at Yumenosaki high. Undead finished their practice in the music room. Rei and Adonis already went home so it was just Kaoru and Koga together still in the room.

Kaoru was on his phone texting when he heard the loud shuffling noises of Koga frantically searching through his bag. 

“Shit!” Koga shouted. 

“What’s wrong Wanchan? Did you forget your heat suppressants?” He chuckled.

Koga went silent.

“E-Eh?! Does that mean I’m right? But it was only a joke.....”

“Shut the fuck up, playboy bastard, I-I ain’t in f-fuckin’......heat!” 

“Oh, oh~ Is little Wanchan starting to go weak?” He teased. 

“F.....Fuck off, ngh!” Koga dropped to the ground, panting. 

“Huh? Are you okay?!” Kaoru rushed over to the other boy and kneeled down. He brought Koga’s head into his lap and started stroking his hair. 

“H-Hakaze......senpai.....” Kaoru gazed his eyes upon the boy laying his head on his lap. Koga was panting, red faced, and sweating. He could see his nipples hardening through his shirt.

Kaoru’s face turned a bright red. “How about I take you home? Uhh, I think I’ll call someone to pick you up because I don’t wanna be seen carrying a dude.... sorry.”

Koga rolled himself over and his face was buried in his seniors crotch. 

“K....Koga-kun?!”

“Mn.... Hakaze.....senpai.” He moaned. He suddenly felt a stinging sensation go down his back. “Ggh! Fuck, I need you so bad.” 

Kaoru’s face got even redder from hearing that. “I guess I’ll help you out..... but that doesn’t mean I’m gay, I only like girls. I just don’t want you to be in this kinda trouble.”

“W-What fuckin’ ever, just..... come on. Do somethin’ already!” Koga was really irritated. He grabbed onto the other boy’s collar and pushed him down on the floor, landing on top of him. His lips smashed onto his own. He stripped off Kaoru’s shirt and threw it to the side. He was lost in thought while he admired his toned abs and muscles. 

“Mm, take off your pants.” Kaoru said. “I’ve never done this with a guy so I don’t know what to do but I want to get this over with.” 

Koga hissed. “God, it’s not like I wanted ya anyways!” He took his own pants off, also removing his boxers. He was really impatient and wanted to get rid of his heat. He got onto all fours and revealed his hole that was glistening with fluids. “Come on, we don’t got all damn day here. I don’t even needa be prepared so just do it already.” 

Kaoru guided his cock to the other boy’s hole and slipped himself in. “Gh, you’re so tight....you’re sucking me in.” 

Koga groaned. “Fuckin’ move already- mmh!” He felt Kaoru thrusting inside him. “Aah..... f-fuck.” He buried his face into his arms. 

“Koga-kun, I can’t stop. It’s too good hah~” He gripped Koga’s hips and slammed into him. He continued to thrust into the other boy. He snaked his hands to Koga’s chest and took his nipples, rolling them between his fingers and pinching them. He then grips his hips and pounds into him, hitting his prostate. 

“S-Stop..... I wanna see ya, Hakaze.....senpai.” Koga breathed.

“H-Huh? Alright. I guess not even the little puppy can handle my attractiveness~” He pulled out of the other boy and they switched positions.

Koga slammed himself on top of Kaoru’s cock, surprising him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and bit into his shoulder drawing blood and lapping at the mark. “Ghh, shit! Koga-kun.... I-Is this why you wanted to be facing me?”

“Heh, that’s fuckin’ right ya bastard~”

Kaoru kept on thrusting into him. The other boy’s non stop moans made him harder. Kaoru pushed Koga’s back onto the ground, still inside him and thrusted harder. “Haha, you look like a girl, Koga-kun~” 

“Gah! W-What the fuck wrong with you, ya playboy bastard?!” He increased his grip Kaoru’s back, digging his nails and leaving marks. 

“What the hell?! There are probably marks there....”

“Quit your whining n keep fuckin’ me.” Koga interrupted. 

Kaoru did as he said. Judging by the other’s moans, he assumes that he’s hit his prostate. He keeps thrusting at the same angle, resulting in both of them moaning loudly. 

“Aah, fuck! G-Give me more, harder, Kaoru, ya fuckin’ bastard.....” 

Kaoru was caught off guard that Koga called him by his name. He slammed into other boy and pinned his arms beside his head. He smashed his lips onto Koga’s, tasting the saltiness and feeling the sloppiness of the kiss. 

“T-Touch me.....Touch my fuckin’ dick, please.” Koga groaned. 

“You’re such a needy doggie. I like seeing you like this~ So I’ll do as you please.” He let go of his wrists and reached down to grab Koga’s hard dripping cock, stroking it. 

“Hnn! K-Kaoru…. fuck, I’m gonna- g-gonna cum.” 

Kaoru let out a moan when Koga tightened around his cock. “M-Me too…… come on, Koga-kun, cum for me~” He spread Koga’s precum around the head of his cock and squeezed the flesh. He then started pounding into him harder and faster than before, hitting the spot Koga liked. 

“Fuck! I-I’m fuckin’..... gah!” Koga spurted cum onto his stomach and shortly after, Kaoru finished inside of him. Koga shivered at the feeling of his cum spurting deep inside of him. 

Kaoru pulled out and the boys were both left breathlessly panting. 

“N….Never thought I’d actually fuck a dude, haha.” Kaoru said. 

“Heh, ya really ain’t straight after all.” 

“......I’m still not gay, Koga-kun. You were acting like a girl, moaning for me~”

“Fuck off! Damn, fuck you, I’m outta here.” Koga quickly cleaned up the mess and put his clothes back on. 

“Wait….. Koga-kun! I-I……” Kaoru looked down at his feet blushing.

“What? The fuck ya actin’ like some pure maiden for?” Koga rolled his eyes.

Kaoru breathed in and finished his thought. “I…. guess I wouldn’t mind if I could help you out again?”

Koga was in shock but he smirked. “Hah, whatever. I’ll call ya. Later.” He waved, then walked out the door of the light music club, leaving Kaoru alone to ponder everything that just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first actual smut fic tf 💀 Like okay I bye now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> IG:  
> Main-  
> @riotkoga 
> 
> 2ndary-  
> @reikogaz


End file.
